


Finding Her Way Home

by becboo14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboo14/pseuds/becboo14
Summary: When Lena's world falls apart due to the betrayal of her best friend, she must make a choice to stay in her own misery or start picking up the pieces of her life. Will she be able to forgive Kara? Will Lena ever be able to tell her how she truly feels?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 29





	1. Betrayal

In the darkness of the night, one light remained on in the L-Corp tower. As Kara did her final sweep of National City for the night, she smiled as she paused next to the gleaming white building. She glanced down through the glass to see her best friend sitting at her desk, engrossed in piles of research. Kara was about to fly down to say hello when she had to stop herself. She remembered that Lena did not yet know her true identity, and right now, Lena and "Supergirl" weren't on the best of terms. Kara silently groaned and turned away, knowing that the time to tell Lena was coming. A few minutes later, Kara landed softly in her darkened loft. She sped to the bathroom where she showered and put on pajamas. Within five minutes Kara was laying on her bed scrolling through her phone's photos, looking at pictures of her and Lena. She sighed and turned off her phone as she rolled onto her back.

Looking into the darkness of her room, she muttered, "It's time...".

-

"Ponytail!" Snapper screamed at the top of his lungs. Kara came skirting around the corner into his office. Last night was a big realization for her, and she had been distracted by it all day. "yes?" she mumbled quietly in response looking down at her shoes.

"If I have to make you rewrite this story one more time, you won't have a job to come back to. Is that understood?" he demanded. "Yes sir. I won't disappoint you again" Kara pledged as she walked back to her desk, sighing in relief. 

Kara sat down and pulled out her phone. She opened up her messaging app and clicked on the most recent chat.

 **Kara:** Hey Lena! I was wondering if you are available for dinner tonight? I really miss you! I hope you are having a fantabulous day! :)

 **Lena:** Hey Kara! Tonight is perfect! Be at my place at 7?

 **Kara:** That sounds great! I will see ya then friend! :)

 **Lena:** :)

Kara sighed as she placed her phone on her desk and pondered. 'How will this go tonight? Will Lena freak out? Will she push me away? Rao knows she will hate me for not telling her sooner. I can't lose her. I won't. I won't lose her. She is one of the most important people in my life. She is my best friend and I can't do this without her. I can't lose her.'

-

Lena smiled as she returned to her work. She loves having meals with Kara. Every time she shows up, she makes Lena's world a little bit brighter. The small perky blonde really crept up from out of nowhere and cracked her heart wide open. She used to be so guarded, but when she met Kara, her perspective shifted. 

"Jess?" Lena called out. Jess poked her head in the door. "Yes Ms. Luthor?" she responded with a smile. "You can go ahead and head home for today. I think I am going to take off a little early tonight!" Lena said as she stood from her chair and walked over to her purse. 

"Thank you Ms. Luthor! Have a good evening" Jess stated as she walked out of the office. “It must be Kara” she smirked to herself as she walked back to reception, noting her boss’s definite lift in her mood. 

-

Right at seven o’clock, Kara knocked on the door of Lena’s penthouse. She had brought everything they needed for a perfect dinner including three pizzas, two orders of potstickers, and two tubs of ice cream, one vanilla and one mint chip.

“Come in!” Kara heard as she opened the door. She walked into the home, setting the pile of food on the kitchen island. She turned around and beamed at her friend as she embraced her in a warm hug. 

“Hi” Kara mumbled into Lena’s hair, inhaling her scent of lilac and vanilla. 

“Hello to you too” Lena smiled as she leaned back in the embrace to take in the sight of her friend who was practically beaming. 

The pair grabbed some plates and loaded up on food. They then walked to the couch and turned on a random movie. Normally, Kara would inhale her food and still be hungry, but tonight, she just picked at her potstickers while her mind wandered through every potential outcome of what was about to happen.

Lena, picked up on this and frowned. “Hey Kara, are you okay? What’s wrong?”.

Kara looked down at the coffee table in front of them and sighed. “Lee, I need to talk to you”.

Lena froze. She immediately started internally panicking, wondering what could possibly be wrong. Did she do something wrong? Does Kara not want to be her friend anymore? She calmed herself down thinking ‘it’s Kara! She’s a teddy bear! There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of!’

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Kara. “Okay. What’s going on?”

Kara slowly looked up towards her, and Lena could see tears forming in her eyes.

Lena turned off the movie and grabbed hold of one of Kara’s hands. “Darling, you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?”

Kara’s heart was practically beating out of her chest as she breathed out, “I’m... I'm Supergirl.”

Lena looked at Kara with complete and utter shock written on her face, letting go of her friend's hand. “Lena, please don’t be mad at me. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but things kept happening and then you got into a fight with supergirl but you still loved Kara and I thought it would be better this way. I thought I could protect you by keeping you away from that part of my life. If you knew who I was, you could’ve been in so much more danger. I am so incredibly sorry for…”

“Stop.” Lena snapped. Tears were forming in her eyes as the massiveness of the situation hit her. Kara curled into a ball and sobbed on the couch as Lena stood up and started pacing, trying to process the fact that her best friend just told her she’d been lying to her for two years. 

Kara sniffled and looked up at Lena. “Lee?”

Lena stopped pacing and looked at Kara with nothing but anger and hurt in her eyes. “Get out.” 

Kara looked at her in shock as she wiped her tears away. “What?” she croaked as her hands began to tremble. 

“You heard me! Get out! Get out of here right now!” Lena screamed as Kara got up and began to back towards the balcony. “Lena, please…” she sobbed.

Lena glared at Kara. The one good thing in her life turned out to be full of betrayal and she couldn’t take it anymore. She stormed up to Kara and slapped her hard across the face. Both girls stared at each other as they realized what just happened. Lena held her hand to her side like nothing happened, even though she knows she most likely broke it. Kara glanced at Lena’s hand with sadness as she walked to the balcony. 

She stopped and turned to look at her friend. “I really am sorry, Lena. Keeping this part of myself from you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I will do anything to make it up to you. I am so so sorry.” 

She turned back to the balcony and jumped off, flying into the night sky. 

As soon as Kara left, Lena's composure broke and she crumpled to the ground screaming in agony. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the blow her heart just took though. ‘How could Kara do that to her? Sweet and lovable Kara? How could she ever lie to me? How could she do this? She broke my heart. Serves me right I guess… How could a Luthor let themselves fall for a Kryptonian anyways?’ 

She stood up slowly, after what felt like an eternity of tears, and walked to her room where she curled up onto her bed, wishing for the day to be over.

-

After the fall out a week ago, Kara really lost herself. She still got out of bed every day, but with no joy in her eyes. Every day she went to work, stopped a few robberies and went home. Her days blurred together in one long line of misery. She cancelled game night, lunch with Winn, and even sister night with Alex. When she wasn’t doing the bare minimum required of her, she laid on her couch in the darkness of her loft sobbing into the abyss. Her heart was most definitely in pieces.

Finally, Alex had had enough of this. 

She knew something was wrong with her little sister but didn’t know what could’ve possibly been that bad that she lost hope. When she got off work, Alex picked up three orders of potstickers and drove to her sister’s apartment. She took out her key and let herself in without knocking, knowing that Kara wouldn’t have responded. The sight she saw as she looked over to the couch was one she was not prepared for. Underneath the blanket laid her sister, or what was left of her. Kara’s face was dull and sunken in, her eyes were red and she had tears streaming down her face. “Oh Kar…” Alex breathed as she turned on the lights and went to kneel by her sister.

Kara looked up at Alex then turned away. “Please, just go away” she cried.

Alex’s heart broke for her sister. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong. I brought potstickers!” Alex replied. 

Kara took a few deep breaths and sat up slowly, blinking fast as her eyes adjusted to the light. “I told her, Alex. I told Lena that I was Supergirl and she hit me. She told me to go away. She looked so angry, Al… I don’t know what to do. How do I fix this?” Kara cried as Alex sat on the couch and cradled her sister. 

Alex held her sister until she stopped crying, combing her fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Kara? I know she is your friend and you had a bad fight, but the way you’re reacting makes me think there is more going on here... Am I on the right track?”

Kara looked up at her sister and blushed. “I don’t know. She’s my best friend! I just miss her so much.. Every time I see her, I feel better. She makes me better. I miss her smile. I miss her eyes. Her eyes, Al. They look like liquid emeralds! I miss her hugs too, the way she wrapped her arms around me and held me. It made the weight of the world melt off my shoulders,” Kara rambled, her eyes widening in a sudden realization as she stopped talking. “Oh Rao... I'm in love with Lena” she breathed out. 

Alex looked at her with a smirk. “It took you long enough to figure it out, Kar. I had my suspicions since that whole fiasco with the 'she's not her family. Her last name doesn't define her.' etc. etc. , but wow, two years it took you?” 

Kara frowned. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m just naturally oblivious!”

Alex smiled at her. “Yeah I know, hun. Now that that's settled, let's backtrack for a moment. She HIT you?!” Alex exclaimed. 

Kara nodded. “I mean yes, but it obviously didn’t hurt physically for me, though her hand is broken. I used my x-ray vision to check on it before I flew off.”

Alex frowned as she stood up. “Please eat your potstickers and I will be right back, okay Kara?”

Kara looked at her sister as she realized what she was about to do. “Please don’t Alex!” she pleaded. 

The agent sighed as she walked towards the door. “It’s alright Kara, I am just going to go check on her hand. We know how stubborn Lena is. She probably tried to fix it herself or something. I promise I'll be right back.”

Kara watched as her sister left. She walked over to the counter and opened up the potstickers, taking in their fresh scent. She slowly began to eat them as she analyzed every moment of her friendship with Lena trying to figure out HOW she could have possibly missed the signs.

-


	2. Baby Steps

The young CEO was working intently at her desk when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud bang and the sight of an angry agent storming in. “Luthor!” Alex yelled.

Lena quickly recovered her steely composure. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Agent Danvers?”

Alex glared at Lena. Her eyes snapped to the brunette’s hand in a cast, and then back to her face. “You broke my sister.” she huffed.

Lena tried her best to keep a blank face. “That was not my doing, I can assure you, agent. Besides, she literally broke my hand, so I don’t see the correlation” she said as she gestured to her cast.

“Cut the crap, Luthor! I know that Kara told you her secret and I know how you reacted. You HIT her! You yelled at her and told her to go away! Do you want to know what she has been doing since then? She has been sobbing on her couch in the dark for days. She hasn’t been eating and won’t even step into the sunlight to get some energy. She is a complete wreck! It’s like her whole world stopped turning!” Alex fumed as she paced throughout the CEO’s office.

Lena frowned. “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Alex. Your sister betrayed me… betrayed our friendship.”

The agent stopped in her tracks. “For god sakes Lena! She never wanted to hurt you! She wasn’t keeping her secret to be malicious! Kara loves you! Her heart literally BEATS for you. She just wanted to keep you safe from harm. When people learn her secret, you might as well slap a target on their back. The amount of times I have been kidnapped or attacked because I am even associated with her is insanely high! She was just trying to keep you safe” Alex explained as she sat in the chair across from Lena’s.

She continued, “Trust me, she has wanted to tell you since she first met you. I made her promise not to, and that burden has taken its toll on her. Do you want to know something? Kara has fought for you every step of the way, no matter how many times the DEO and I didn’t trust you. She never gave up on you, not once, so why the hell do you think it’s okay to give up on her?”

At this, Lena snapped. “I never said I gave up on her, Alex! I am so incredibly hurt and angry and sad. She is my best friend and yet I feel like I know nothing about her! Was anything truthful in our friendship?”

Alex sighed and looked up at the brunette who had a single tear, rolling down her cheek. “Why don’t you ask her?” The agent then stood and walked out of the room, leaving the CEO to break into a complete sob.

-

Thirty minutes later, Alex arrived back at Kara’s loft. She walked in to see Kara sitting at the counter, stabbing a potsticker with a single chopstick. “You shouldn’t have done that” she mumbled as she shoved the food in her mouth.

Alex walked over to her and hugged her from behind. “I know, but as the big sister, it's my duty” she smiled. “By the way, it looks like she went to the doctor, because her hand is in a cast. It’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

Kara nodded and walked over to the living room dragging Alex behind her. They plopped down on the couch, pulled up a blanket, and the agent held her sister close as the Wizard of Oz started to play on the TV.

-

Later that night Lena trudged into her apartment, throwing her purse and jacket on the nearest piece of furniture. She kicked off her heels as she walked towards her favorite bottle of whiskey, where she poured herself a generous helping. Lena sat down in her living room and stared at the balcony. 

She has been betrayed countless times before by friends and members of her own family, yet this small blonde lied to her and suddenly she is a wreck. ‘This isn’t normal. I can handle betrayal. But I can’t handle this. Why?’ Lena thought to herself. 

She took a sip from her whiskey and wished that her world could just go back to normal. She couldn’t keep nursing her broken heart. The redness in her eyes and the paleness of her complexion only showed a fraction of what she had gone through in the past week. Her heart had been shattered and she knew there was only one hope of fixing it.

“Kara. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can please come to my apartment.” Lena said in a quiet tone as she stood up and unlocked the balcony door, pushing it open slightly.

-

Ten minutes later, a very fragile looking Supergirl landed on Lena’s balcony. She walked in hesitantly and stood by the balcony door, her arms wrapped around her tightly. Kara looked down to the ground with tears forming in her eyes. “You asked for me?” she breathed.

Lena moved to one end of the couch, beckoning for Kara to take the other end. The Kryptonian complied and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch looking like a scared kitten, ready to run at a moment's notice.

“Kara, I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted. I was very hurt, and I shouldn’t have left things like I did. I’m sorry that I hit you, even though you couldn’t feel it physically. I let my emotions get the best of me. I won’t make that mistake again. Now, can you please explain to me why you didn’t tell me sooner?” Lena said calmly as she took another sip from her glass. 

Kara looked up at Lena with glassy eyes. “There’s so many reasons, Lena… First and foremost, I wanted to keep you safe. I’ve almost lost Alex too many times to count, and you’ve had your fair share of assassination attempts without even knowing my identity. It was dangerous. Then there's the more selfish reason that I’m ashamed to admit, but I promised you I wouldn’t lie anymore. With you not knowing who I am, I could just be Kara around you. I always feel like I have to resemble goodness and perfection and strength because of Supergirl. While I like to strive for these things, I am not them. I am weak and scared and definitely not perfect, and you accepted me for all of my flaws. My friends and even sometimes my sister tend to forget that I used to be a normal kid on Krypton with no powers. I used to be Kara Zor-El. I was in school, studying to go into the science guild. Even in my wildest dreams I never imagined being a superhero. But... it's like I didn’t have to pretend with you. I could just be me.”

Lena looked at her intently. “But you were pretending. You were pretending to be human, when in fact you are the most powerful alien on the planet” she quipped.

“Lena. In my heart and soul, I am Kara Zor-El Danvers. You knew the real me this entire time. Supergirl is my identity as a superhero, but she isn’t all of me. You know the most important parts of me! You know that my favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz. You know I could eat potstickers for the rest of my life and die happy. You know that my passion is journalism. You know that I think puppies are the most adorable things on this planet, you know my favorite color is yellow like the sun, and you know you are my most favorite person and I would do anything for you” Kara rambled as Lena looked at her in amazement.

Lena scooted closer to Kara, which caused the Kryptonian's heart rate to speed up intensely. Kara gave a small smile and scooted towards Lena, meeting her near the middle of the couch. Lena reached out with her good hand and touched Kara’s. The brunette let a tear slip down her cheek as she looked into the crystal blue eyes in front of her.

“Kara… please... promise me you won’t ever lie to me again. I need to know everything... I want to know everything” Lena started slowly. She took a deep breath and continued. “This is going to take time, but I want to be there for you. You don’t have to be Supergirl with me if you don’t want to be. You can shed your cape and leave it at the door. I can be that person you confide in. You are my best friend, Kara, and I want to work this out.”

Kara smiled, tears spilling onto her cheeks. “I promise I will never keep things from you again. I will give you all the time and space you need. I am so sorry that I hurt you… That was never my intention... and, thank you… for wanting to be there for me. You are my best friend too, Lena.”

The two women embraced as the pain from the last week started to subside. Suddenly, Kara’s stomach growled loudly, causing the two girls to break apart and burst into laughter. 

“Five orders of potstickers, I presume?” Lena smirked at Kara as she blushed sheepishly and nodded. 

“Hey, can I ask you something? There were thousands of sounds happening at once in the city. How did you know I spoke to you?” Lena questioned the Kryptonian.

Kara blushed an even deeper red. “I… uh… sorry this is going to sound awkward and sort of invasive, but when I am really upset or overwhelmed I listen to your heartbeat. It’s calming for me. I am just kind of tuned in to listening to it. I heard your heart rate pick up a little bit, and then I heard you say my name, so I came... but i don't listen in on your conversations or anything! I'm sorry! I can just tune it out!”

“That’s alright. I am happy I’ve been able to help you without even knowing it. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you would actually hear me. The scientist in me just shined through I guess” Lena smiled.

The two women spent the entire night eating and laughing, their week of despair slowly fading in their minds.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments below! This is my first fan fiction, so I am open to any and all suggestions/comments/criticism!
> 
> Have a fantastic day!
> 
> -Becca


End file.
